Seven-Years Christmas Special
by Wolves silver wind
Summary: It's simply a Christmas Special based at LEAST after chapter 39 in Seven Years with a Pink-Haired Kid. Merry Christmas! I don't own Fairy Tail. Of course.


**Christ(or X-)mas Special!**

 **A/N: Simply a one-shot in the name of a holiday! Sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas! For the songs in all honestly you could listen to any version you'd like if you want, I just found the lyrics and edited to the songs I listened to. **Based at** _ **least**_ **after chapter 39**

The snow lightly drifts down from the clouds on this fine evening, the sun slowly sinking down leaving a near etheral glow on the folowing flakes. It's two days until Christmas, soon to be Christmas Eve. The Fairy Tail guild hall got the grand idea of doing a Fairy Tail Christmas for some reason. But since when does Fairy Tail need a reason to do things?

It is decided that Makarov will be Santa, even though there were also many who voted for their actual guild master Natsu, Makarov was chosen. The elves would be all the children, including Rokem, Kelli, Romeo, and even Wendy, Mira, many others and to top it all off Macao is head elf. Others are snow sprites such as Juvia, Selene and many unmentionable others. Gray works in nearly all catagories as the resident ice mage, but he was chosen to be a snowman which really got a laugh out of Natsu. Everyone else has their own self-given titles, there are some angels, a witch, reindeer, sleigh riders, really anything that can be assocciated with winter or Christmas. Even Aki got into the fun and chose to be present, but her outfit design she is keeping a secret from the rest of the guild.

The only problem is Natsu.

Natsu is an all-the-way fire mage regardless of the other things he can do. His fire isn't like Macao's or Romeo's, besides that's actually flare. His is a red-orange destructive inferno and he doesn't really have the traits needed for a winter... anything. He can't be an elf, his guild made that clear, and he can't be anything winter related because of who he is, he can't be a present because there are too many people being that already. He has nothing to work with in his mind.

Natsu decides to go for a stroll and hes never had to care for the cold so goes out in his daily clothes. Maybe a walk in the 'Winter Wonderland' the guild plans on mimicking will give him an idea. To his misfortune, the only thing he obtains from the walk is a snowball to the face.

"Yikes!" A kid shrieks and Natsu wipes the snow from his face and melts what was left behind with his body heat. In front of him is a small boy and Natsu can smell two others hiding somewhere behind him. The boy is wrapped up so Natsu can only see his brown eyes, but Natsu knows this is his attacker. "I'm sorry Mister!" The voice muffled by the boys scarf apologizes.

"It's alright." Natsu says while sending the boy a grin. "Just make sure you hit your target next time."

"Ne, aren't you cold?" Another boy that is hidden in layers says, but this one has blue eyes. Natsu looks down at his attire, the boys question is a reasonable one, well, if he wasn't Natsu Dragneel.

"Nope."

"Liar." A new boy with blond hair poking out from between his hat and scarf refutes.

"Are you a hobo?" the one with blue eyes asks innocently making Natsu laugh.

"No, I'm not a hobo."

"Charles, Alexander, come inside!"

"That's mom." The blond one says.

"Sorry, El, we gotta go!" The brown eyed one says, but a woman then comes out of the house they're closest to.

"Charles-" The woman then stops and Natsu sees her pale skin, brown hair and eyes, deducting that her husband has the blond hair. Once she sees him she freezes for a moment as the only thought that goes through her mind is that there's a grown male near her kids. "U-um, hello." She greets awkwardly and Natsu returns it with a smile.

"No need to be afraid," he says warmly, "I'll be on my way." The woman's eyes then flash in recognition and as she takes a step she stumbles slightly at the top of the steps that lead up to her door. Sadly she steps right onto the ice coating said steps and shrieks as she slips on the stone. In a second Natsu is there and catches her, stopping the woman from falling. After a moment of shocked silence a male voice resonates from the house.

"Amelia?" It asks and in the door frame then a male with blond hair and brown eyes is seen in the doorway. Natsu in an instant puts the woman Natsu assumes to be the males wife upright and wears a worried smile.

"Your wife here simply slipped on some ice." Natsu explains and one of the boys behind him snickers which causes Natsu to raise a brow.

"Is that true Charles?"

"Hai!" The one with the brown eyes backs Natsu up. After all, it _is_ the truth.

"And what's so funny?" Natsu asks while turning to Charles, the one who had literally laughed behind his back.

"Oh nothing," he says with a shrug, "just that you, alongside everyone else, is afraid of _my_ dad." Natsu looks back to the man and sees just how large he is, whatever he does for a living must be some tough work. But Natsu can't help at laugh at the boys words making the kid stomp his foot. "I saw the way you were acting when Dad came out, you are _totally_ afraid of him!"

"Sorry kid, but that's not the case." Natsu finishes while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Liar!"

"Charles, he's not lying actually." Amelia says while looking at Natsu. "After all, a man who has fought and won against four dragons wouldn't be afraid of Andrew 'Thor' here." Natsu can tell the 'Thor' is there simply because of his hair and size, and Natsu couldn't help but believe the title suited him nicely, for a human, that is.

"Four dragons?" Charles echos before crossing his arms. "I don't believe that!" Alexander then taps Charles shoulders making Charles look to, who Natsu assumed to be, his brother.

"Nii-san, someone _did_ recently fight four dragons. Remember? The guild master of Fairy Tail." Charles then freezes as he remembers hearing the rumors and cheering for Fairy Tail upon its return.

"N-no way!" Charles then jumps back in shock. "You're the guild master of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel?! _The_ Natsu Dragneel!" The boys eyes then sparkle. "So you really aren't cold _or_ a hobo! This is great! I'm talking to the guild master of Fairy Tail!" Natsu then sighs, knowing exactly how his many fans react upon seeing him, _especially_ the first time. "Ya know," _Here it comes..._ "you really are lucky. being a fire mage and all during winter." Natsu's eyes widen, he was not what he was expecting. "You probably never get cold and don't have to wear all _this_." he motions to his many layers of clothes.

"But I can also heat others up," Natsu sighs, "so winter isn't too fun for me."

"So you're like a fire." Alexander says and Natsu's eyes widen as a light bulb turns on.

"Yep, that's _exactly_ it." Natsu says with a smile. "Well sorry guys but it's getting pretty late and I'm sure your mother called you guys fro a reason." Natsu says while looking over to Amelia.

"Yes, thank you Salamander." Amelia says with a smile even as her children begin whining.

"But mm _ooooooo_ m-"

"Boys, do as your mother says." The fathers voice booms and the children quiet down immediately.

"Just Natsu is fine." Andrew looks over to Natsu with a challenging looks but he then sighs and drops it.

"Come on, lets go inside." The mom says and they leave in a small train.

"See ya around, Natsu-san?"

"Sure, Charles, and just Natsu is fine." When the door closed Natsu could swear the boy was about to faint and quickly left, not wanting to see the aftermath.

 **...**

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Kelli cries out in joy and the guild erupts in celebration. Mira and Kinana the Waitress Elves are at the bar serving tree and gingerbread man cookies as well as eggnog and Christmas-themed milkshakes. Kelli the Adorable Elf has large candy canes which she's passing out alongside Rokem the Fog Elf. Gray the Snowman is only such in name as he's wearing a black suit with a light blue under shirt, although the back of the tux has a white snowman on the back so no one can tell him he isn't dressed correctly.

Juvia, as always, is stalking him but with her outfit she's even _more_ noticeable as her white gown sparkles and has two wings extending from her back, also white and sparkling. She even put her blue hair up into a bun and the clip holding it up goes along with her outfit. All of the female snow sprites have the same outfit, and Selene is not really enjoying it. The male snow sprites however have suits with the same whiteness as the females and they also have wings, this includes Kasai because it was either a sprite or an elf for him.

Romeo the Flare Elf is simply enjoying his time as he hangs out with Kasai, the two hitting it off rather easily. Macao the Head Elf watches his son from afar and sighs which does not go unnoticed by Wendy.

"What's wrong Macao-san?" Wendy the Sky Elf asks and the man looks down at the bluette.

"Oh nothing." He says and Wendy follows his line of sight to Romeo and comes to the conclusion that it's a father thing.

Fuyu doesn't really enjoy winter and all that jazz, even though her name means Winter, but that's the reason she doesn't really enjoy the season.

"Hey Fuyu," Levy the Angel _**(think of any angel outfit design, your choice. Same as for all outfits I don't describe)**_ comes up to the girl, "what's your magic?" Fuyu spares her elder a glance from her seat at a table and crosses her arms.

"Spark." Levy almost asks another question but realizes the girl isn't in the mood to talk and silently walks away.

"Oi kid," Gajeel then comes up to her, "What're you supposed to be?" Fuyu looks to see her outfit that she had been forced to wear.

"I'm a Witch."

"What, so you're a Winter Witch." Gajeel says while crossing his arms, the girl only glares at him but says nothing. "Well goes with yer name."

"Huh? And what are _you_ supposed to be?" She snaps back. Gajeel raises his brow at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" he pokes the metallic antlers on his head, "I'm a reindeer."

In another part of the guild there are many others in their own outfits. Erza chose to be an angel alongside Levy, Lucy a Sleigh Rider and even Loke joined in the fun being another Reindeer. However, a few main people are missing from the party. Makarov then comes from upstairs as he had been searching for his old Santa costume that was hiding in a box long forgotten. He then finds a nice spot at the bar and watches the party from afar with a smile.

"Say... where's Natsu?" He asks Mira who shrugs.

"No one knows, he hasn't gotten here yet." She responds. Many people ask about their master who has yet to join the festives and this worries many of the mages, Kelli included. But, finally, he does come in alongside Aki.

When the doors open Aki is seen first and boy does she look different. Her hair is pulled back by a large red ribbon acting as a ponytail, and she has some blush on as well as red lipstick having the Christmas feel. She has a gown that has a base that looks like green wrapping paper slightly dragging on the ground. Draped across it in all ways are red ribbons, one on her waist wrapping all around her and creating a bow at her back. Her gown rather simple yet stunning all the same.

Beside her is Natsu and he doesn't look all too different. Like many of the guys he chose a suit-based theme. His main color is firey red with a red top and black undershirt, an orange bow tie and a black glove on his left hand. His hair is spiked per usual but a rather strange touch to the outfit is that there are chestnuts added to the bottom of the red tux as well as a design of them stitched into the outfits cuffs.

"Natsu, I told you it'd take to long." Aki says with a slight laugh and Natsu just smiles down at her.

"Well, I can do whatever I want thank you very much! But don't let us hold you guys back!" He turns to the guild. "After all, it's Christmas Eve!" They all cheer at that and songs that are softly playing in the background are turned up a notch, people catching a few lines every now and then.

 _You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch..._

A few can't help but chuckle at the song choice but aren't complaining.

"Mr. Grinch, huh? I wonder who chose that one." Aki says while giving Natsu a knowing look. This makes the pinkette laugh and shake his head.

"Not this time Aki, I didn't chose it."

 _... I wouldn't touch with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole~_

"This song really attacks that poor guy." Lucy says with mirth shining in her eyes.

"Yes I agree." Erza says with a nod and a slight smile.

"So, what do you think Natsu is?" The blond asks while taking a bite from her tree-cookie. Erza looks over to Natsu and narrows her eyes in thought.

"I don't know... We'll ask him."

"Well what's the fun in asking him after one try? Lets think about it!" Lucy half-refutes. She's more comfortable with Erza now than when they first met, and not as afraid of the older woman as she used to be. Albeit still afraid. Erza creases her brow in thought as she analyzes every detail about Natsu's outfit, especially the chestnuts.

 _... You're heart's a dead tomato squashed with moldy purple spots, Mr. Grinch!_

"... How on Earthland is this song Christmas themed?"

"Well it's about the Grinch," Lucy looks at Erza as she elaborates, "From _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_."

"You can't _steal_ Christmas."

"You don't know that story?" Erza gives Lucy a look which says it all and Lucy tells the tale of the Grinch, Natsu's outfit completely forgotten. As she tells the story Wendy, Kelli and Rokem also become absorbed in Lucy's retelling of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and soon there's a group sitting around the table as she speaks.

"Seems everyone has been dragged into her story." Mira comments as she sees all the people around her.

 _I really can't stay-Baby it's cold outside~ I've got to go 'way-Baby it's cold outside~_

"'Baby It's Cold Outside'? I love this song!" Juvia shouts in glee and turns towards Gray. " _So very nice-_ " She sings alongside the lyrics and looks expectantly at Gray. He sighs and gives into her and sings the last of the line.

" _They're just like ice._ " She seems like she'd faint right then and there but managed to keep singing.

" _My mother will start to worry-_ "

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_ "

" _And_ _Father will be pacing the floor-_ "

" _Listen to the fireplace roar._ " Little do they notice Lucy finish up her story and everyone look to the two singers.

" _So I'd better scurry-_ "

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry._ "

" _Maybe just half a drink more-_ "

" _Put some records on while I pour._ "

" _The neighbors might think-_ "

" _Baby, it's bad out there._ "

" _I wish I knew how-_ "

" _Your eyes are like starlight now._ " Cana discreetly begins a bet of sorts that people are cashing into for something unknown.

" _To break this spell._ "

" _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell._ "

" _I ought to say no, no, no sir-_ "

" _Mind if I move in closer?_ " At this Gray actually _does_ take a step towards Juvia, shocking the poor girl into stumbling over her words.

" _At-I'm...tried-_ "

" _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_ " Gray continues on with a half smirk and Juvia gains a deep blush.

" _I really can't stay-_ "

" _Baby don't hold out._ "

" _Ah, but it's cold outside_!" They both say together before the key change.

" _I simply must go-_ "

" _But baby it's cold outside._ "

" _The answer is no-_ "

" _But baby it's cold outside!_ "

" _This evening has been-_ "

" _How lucky that you dropped in-_ "

" _so nice and warm._ "

" _Look out the window at that storm!_ "

" _My sister will be suspicious-_ "

" _Gosh, your lips look delicious!_ "

" _My brother will be there at the door-_ "

" _Waves upon a tropical shore._ "

" _My maiden Aunt's mind is vicious-_ "

" _Oooo, your lips are delicious!_ "

" _And baby you're so hard to ignore_ _-_ "

" _Never such a blizzard before!_ "

" _I've got to get home-_ "

" _Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there._ "

" _Say, lend me your coat-_ "

" _It's up to your knees out there._ "

" _You've really been grand-_ "

" _Thrill when you touch my hand_."

" _But don't you see-_ "

" _How can you do this thing to me?_ "

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow-_ "

" _Think of my life long sorrow._ "

" _At least there will be plenty implied-_ "

" _If you caught pneumonia and died._ "

" _I really can't stay-_ "

" _Get over that hold out._ "

" _Ah, but it's cold outside!_ " They finish up and people cheer for the two catching them off-guard.

"Okay, cash up!" Cana shouts with a grin making many groan, while Juvia and Gray look at each other before the ice mage just shrugs. He didn't want to know.

"So, who's next?" Erza asks, many eyes going to her. "I thought this was going to be like a sing-off." She rolls her eyes at their obliviousness and takes a step forward. "Fine, then I'll go." She then re-quips into a Santa-themed outfit that shows quite a bit of skin, and with a smile Mira turns to a new song.

" _Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me; Been an awful good girl, Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight~_ " No man dares to catcall but they want to as they watch the performance. " _Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue; I'll wait up for you, dear; Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight~. Think of all the fun I've missed; Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed; Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list. Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot; Been an angel all year; Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight... Santa honey, one little thing I really need... The deed... to a platinum mine, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight... Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with the duplex and checks; Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight. Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's; I really do believe in you; Let's see if you believe in me... Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing... A ring... I don't mean on the phone; Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight~ Hurry down the chimney tonight~ Hurry, tonight..._ " She bows and then the men cat call and everyone cheers her 'performance'. Aki all the while had been thinking about a song that she could do, she wouldn't want to be up for too long but she also wants to participate. She then stands and walks over to Mira, whispering a song into the barmaids ear. With a smile Mira nods and starts up the background music.

"Aki's next!" Kelli cheers excitedly but then calms as the music starts.

" _I'll be home for Christmas... you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree~_ " People sit and listen to her melodic voice comparable to Mira and Erza's. " _Christmas Eve will find me, where the love light gleams... I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams... I'll be home for Christmas, you can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe, and presents on the tree! Christmas Eve will find me~ where the love light gleams~ I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams~!_ " She looks around with a smile as the song finishes up and turns to the group of children. "What do you guys want to sing?"

"The Grinch one!" Kelli blurts out but the idea is soon put down.

"That one already played." Fuyu states blandly gaining a small glare from Kasai.

"Why don't you guys do _Silver Bells_." Selene says with her arms crossed and face indifferent. Their faces brighten, even Fuyu's, upon hearing the familiar title and the idea doesn't seem too bad. They stand, and grudgingly Fuyu is forced to by Kasai, and Mira starts the music with a smile.

" _Silver bells, silver bells... It's Christmas time in the city. Ring-a-ling~_ "Fuyu begins, apparently being the only one knowing right when to start.

" _Ring-a-ling~_ " Kelli echos in her high voice with a wide smile.

" _Hear them ring~_ " Kasai follows up and looks to Rokem expectantly.

" _Ting-a-ling~_ " Rokem sings while falling in line with the others.

" _Soon it will be Christmas day~_ " They all sing together.

" _City sidewalks, busy sidewalks. Dressed in holiday style~_ " Rokem says by himself only for Kasai to pick it up.

" _In the air there's a feeling of Christmas~_ "

" _Children laughing, people passing, meeting smile after smile!_ " Kelli does the background tune by herself.

" _And on every street corner you'll hear~ Silver bells-_ " Fuyu sings.

" _Silver bells~_ " Kasai echos.

" _Silver bells-_ "

 _"Silver bells~"_

" _It's Christmas time in the city~_ " Rokem gets back into the song.

" _Ring-a-ling-_ " Kelli begins rather cutely.

" _Ring-a-ling~_ " Rokem echos this time.

" _Hear them ring-_ "

" _Hear them ring~_ " Kelli stumbles for a moment slightly but gets herself back on track with a slight blush, causing the girls to coo at her adorableness.

" _Soon it will be Christmas day~~_ "They all sing happily together, even forever-scowling Fuyu.

" _Strings of streetlights, even stop lights- blink a bright red and green-_ " Kasai sings before turning to Fuyu.

" _As the shoppers rush home with their treasures._ "

" _Hear the snow crunch- See the kids rush-_ "

" _This is Santa's big scene above all this bustle you'll hear-_ "

" _Silver bells-_ " Rokem and Kelli sing.

" _Silver bells~_ "Fuyu and Kasai take the echo this time.

" _It's Christmas time in the city-_ "

" _Ring-a-ling~_ "

" _Hear them ring~_ "

" _You'll hear it everywhere~_ "

" _Soon it will be Christmas day!_ " Rokem and Kelli sing and then they all share a knowing smile and in a semi-circle finish together.

" _Soon it will be Christmas day~!_ " Everyone claps and cheers after seeing the adorable scene, and Fuyu's face turns ripe red before she turns and leaves the area with a scowl on her face as she tries to fight back her blush. The people who notice laugh lightheartedly at the poor girl. Natsu is simply having fun and drinking with his fellow guild members, enjoying the performances being put on for all to see. The time is past his children's bedtime but he can't think of sending them off to bed, after all it _is_ Christmas Eve.

"How about you, Pappi?" Kelli asks the slightly intoxicated mage who looks down at her for a moment before processing what she said.

"Me? _Sing?_ " He hadn't sang in a long time, _really_ sang. Sure, he playful sang with the kids when they were younger to entertain them, or when he was pulled to do random things but even that hadn't been in, what, a _year_ at _least_. He didn't even know if he could still sing.

"Yeah, do _that_ song." Aki says with a chuckle as she elbows him in the ribs. "You know, the one that goes along with your outfit." He rolls his eyes at that, he knew he wasn't getting away from this.

" _Fine_. But it's not my fault if your ears bleed." He says slightly teasingly getting a few laughs. Whispering the song to Mira everyone watches her eyes widen and she scans his outfit before nodding approvingly.

"It really _does_ go along with your outfit." And the song begins.

" _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire~, Jack Frost nippin at your nose~_ " The _Christmas Song_ catches every ones attention and all eyes are on the pinkette. So he didn't sound horrible, that was unexpected by some." _Yuletide carols being sung by a choir~ and folks dressed up like Eskimos~_ " He didn't sound bad _at all_. " _Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe... Can help to make the season bright~"_

"That makes sense now..." Lucy whispers catching Erza's attention.

" _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow~ will find it hard to sleep tonight~_ "

"What does?" Erza glimpses at the blonde.

" _They know that Sa~nta's on his way~ He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh... And every mother's child is gonna spy~ To see if reindeer really know how to fly~_ "

"His outfit."

" _And so I'm offering this simple phrase, to kids from one to ninety-two... Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you~_ "

"How so?" Erza asks as she analyzes the pinkettes outfit.

"Well, Natsu is like a natural fire, so he's is an _open fire_ where you would roast _chestnuts_ , kinda funny actually. No wonder Aki said it goes along with his outfit." Erza looks from Lucy to Natsu and then can't help but nod, she was right.

" _So I'm offering this simple phrase, to kids from one to ninety-two... Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you~_ " Natsu finishes and releases a breath as he realizes he's done, he then turns as the guild applauds and sees Rokem, Fuyu, Kasai and Kelli all asleep and laying on each other around Aki. When she meets his gaze she simply smiles and he returns it with his familiar grin.

What a fun Christmas Eve.

 **A/N: I know songs I chose are more nowaday-ish, but I mean, what songs would they have? Who knows. You're just gonna have to deal with my song choices, they're the things that came to mind. Gomen. For** _ **The Christmas Song**_ **I listened to Frank Sinatra, love his Christmas songs, sorry peeps if ya don't but I'm me and you you. Anyone else having a warm and snow-less Christmas yet usually your home is cold? No? Cause that's me right now. I want the snow _before_ school comes back cause I wanna get used to the cold before I have to _walk_ home. No recommendation for a special like this, gomen, just hope ya'll have a great Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate!**


End file.
